White Wood and Palm Prints
by steepedinshadows419
Summary: Post 4x20 - Iris wants to relax after everyone leaves the baby shower. Barry has other plans. Barry/Iris. One-shot.


**A/N:** The promised fic for meeting the $150 mark on my _#IStandWithCandicePatton_ fundraising page. I teased this idea months ago on tumblr. I hope you guys will enjoy it.

 ***** Many thanks to **sendtherain** for beta'ing.

 ***** I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Abandoning her big over-the-top smile on her face as a thanks for coming, Iris sighed in relief when the last of their guests left the loft and she closed the door behind them. Throwing the baby shower for Joe and Cecile was fun, but being a hostess was still exhausting, especially with the lingering sadness from the elephant in the room – Cisco and Cynthia's break-up – tainting the atmosphere a little. Thankfully the parents-to-be hadn't been overly aware of it. The party in large part was considered a success, a nice reprieve from the crazy that was their life. And while Caitlin insisting on finding her less-than-heroic alter ego on her own instead of with the help of the team left Iris feeling a little nervous, she decided to put it out of her mind for the night. She doubted the brunette she'd started to call a friend would do anything incredibly reckless tonight. It had been a long day. If anything, she suspected she might spend the night with Cisco, as she tended to do when he was feeling down. That was a reassuring thought for all parties.

As for herself, nothing sounded better than finally kicking off her heels and relaxing in a nice, warm bath before sinking into her bed, promptly conking out until morning.

But that was not what was on Barry's mind.

Because after she closed the door and turned all the way around, Barry was all around her, his breath on her neck, whispering sweet nothings in her ears, not touching her but sufficiently melting her to the core.

" _Barry_."

His sudden closeness surprised her, making her jump, but she couldn't help but shiver when his lips brushed her skin.

"Aren't you tired?" she whispered breathily when he brought his hands to clasp her wrists and pin them to the door. She knew the answer, but damn if she didn't need an explanation.

"Are you?" he asked huskily, wedging his knee between her legs and lifting the skirt of her dress in the process.

"Barry," she whimpered again.

She had been tired, but she was becoming considerably less so by the second.

He pulled his head back as he lifted his knee higher, pressed it into her moist panties. He waited till she met his lust-filled gaze.

 _What?_ Written clear as day in his eyes. A little smug, but he was too single-mindedly focused on seducing her that she knew he wouldn't tease.

Any questions passing through her mind evaporated. There would be time for those later.

"Kiss me."

His lips were on hers in less than a second, his tongue plunging into her mouth, sending chills all over her body as she pushed against his knee for more pressure. He released her wrists and instantly her arms were wrapped around his neck, pulling him deeper for a more intoxicating kiss. He grabbed her ass as he kissed her and lifted her up against him. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist, snug like a vice.

There was no way they were making it to the bedroom

A loud slam rang out as his hand hit the door, bracing the two of them as he pushed them back against the white wood. She moaned into his mouth.

They weren't even going to make it two feet from the door.

A sharp sting told her Barry had ripped her panties off without warning, but her cry was muffled by his ever-persistent kisses. His apology was wordless; just a smoothing over of his hand on the curve of her buttocks where she'd been zapped, massaging the area so she'd relax against him and forgive the lack of foresight, which she did.

"Gentle, Barry," she purred as he finally detached from her mouth and latched onto her neck instead.

She thought a sorry was muffled between his lips, but she couldn't tell. Since his next course of action was to rid of her dress and sensually sneak under her bra clasp to undo it, the brief pain was put out of her mind. She slipped her hands down his back as far as she could with his shirt still on and buttoned, hoping to get a rise out of him, which she did.

He pulled back, his eyes still dark with arousal.

"Take it off," he said hotly, his lips twitching at the corner when he felt the moisture at her center seep onto his pants.

She obeyed though, unbuttoning the shirt and slipping it off his shoulders. The look in his secured her. _I won't let you fall._

"God, you're hot when you want me," she murmured, successfully ridding him of his undershirt as well.

"Hold tight," he said, making her toes curl as she clung to him, waiting for the half a second it took him to dispose of his pants and underwear.

Then he pressed her up against the door again and slowly lowered her onto his hard-as-a-rock erection, making her gasp and then moan as her head fell back against the door, eyes shut in ecstasy.

"R-right here?" she managed, breathing heavily as he pushed up into her to the hilt. "You don't want to go somewhere more-" she gasped as he squeezed her thighs, adjusting her to a slightly higher angle. "-comfortable?"

"Right here," he said, kissing her neck and starting to move inside her.

It was thrilling. Oh, God, it felt amazing. The pressure, the friction, his hot breath against her skin. With one arm she clung to him, the other snuck a hand into his hair, weaving through the sweaty mass. When his speed increased, she ran her hands down his back, seeking something to hold onto, but it was drenched in sweat. She dug in her nails into his skin, coaxing a groan from him, and inevitably she lifted his head from her breast so she could kiss him.

To stir him further, she met him thrust for thrust, rising and falling of her own volition, rolling her hips between Barry and the door, dripping in sweat herself. It had the desired effect. Soon he was moaning, moving faster, eager to cum but wanting to wait for her.

"Irisss."

"I-It's okay, Barry. You can cu-"

His climax made his knees go out and suddenly they were on the floor, him cradling her to his chest as the sting of the fall blasted his back. But he was so overcome with pleasure he didn't hear her concerned, 'Oh, Baby' or really register the pain all that much. In all likelihood, it would completely subside before he had finished.

Iris rode him, grinding hard against him, ignoring the soreness of her knees on the wood because the intense friction was incredible. She ground faster, her breaths coming in shallow gasps as she approached her limit.

Barry watched her, mesmerized, his length hardening again, as she came undone, clasping his hands tight with fingers intertwined as she rose and fell a few times before dissolving into putty on his chest. Almost there, he wrapped one arm around her waist and used his other hand to grab her ass and push her against him two more times as he thrust deliberately up into her, knees propped to elevate her slightly, the angle just enough to send the second orgasm washing through him.

The heavy-sounding moan wasn't the most attractive noise he could've made when his limbs finally relaxed on the floor, but Iris loved it. She loved every sound that came out of him during sex. It was intoxicating to her, made her feel alive and powerful. The result of teasing him about his rare laughable moments was often a tickle fest, and truly, what more could a girl want than her man tickling her when she made fun of him?

But she didn't often – at least not about that; and she didn't now.

"So," she said on a large exhale several minutes later. "You want to tell me what that was all about?"

"What what was about?" he asked with a yawn.

She smacked him lightly.

"Oh, the truly fantastic sex against our door?" He chuckled smugly.

She rolled her eyes at his cockiness but smiled anyways.

"Yeah. That."

"Just the usual," he assured, not bothering to explain further.

She lifted herself up and looked down at him suspiciously, not saying a word until he opened one eye and then the other. Then he laughed.

"You can't honestly expect me to see your legs on display for a good couple hours with people around and not do anything about it once everyone is gone."

She smiled slowly.

"That's all it was? You were just dying to fuck me because a little bit of skin was driving you crazy. I wasn't trying to tease you, you know."

He laughed. "I know." He ran his fingers down her back, making her gasp just before he reached the curve of her ass. "That's what makes you so irresistible, Iris West- _Allen_." She moaned into his mouth when he urged her down for a sweet kiss.

"And up against the door because?" she asked when he pulled away just enough to suck on her ear lobe.

She bit her bottom lip to restrain a moan. He couldn't possibly this good at turning her on, could he?

"I couldn't wait," he said huskily. "And it was hot as hell, wasn't it?"

"Oh, definitely," she assured, meeting his lusty gaze with one of her own. "Though clearly you couldn't handle it if your knees actually buckled and you fell on the floor." Her eyes twinkled. "You couldn't even wait for me to cum first."

He scoffed but was apparently rendered speechless.

"Not that I minded." She leaned down and blessed him with an eskimo kiss that filled both of them with butterflies. "The feeling of you cumming inside me twice was amazing."

"Sex with a speedster has its advantages," he said, pressing a quick kiss to her lips again.

She folded her arms on his chest and propped her chin on top of her hands.

"You want to know what sounds great now, though?"

He raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"A nice hot bath." She sighed contentedly. "The whole room surrounded with burning candles of my favorite fragrance."

When she looked down at him, he was slightly frowning.

"With you of course," she laughed, and he grinned.

He couldn't make the bathtub instantly fill up with water, but he could stuff her in a warm, fuzzy robe in the meantime. He quickly lit the many candles until the fragrance of lilacs wafted all around them. Even he had to admit it smelled amazing.

By the time he'd turned around, bathroom set up to satisfaction, Iris couldn't suppress the giggle that fell out of her lips.

"What?" he asked, frowning.

"Oh, Barry," she said with a sigh, resting her chin in one hand as she glanced at his erection pointing straight at her.

He looked down and actually appeared irritated. He knew she wanted to relax now, but his body betrayed him always.

"Damn," he muttered.

Iris laughed and stood to her feet, untying the robe and letting it fall off her shoulders till it puddled on the floor. She walked to him, his dick twitching when she was inches away.

"It's okay, Bear," she said, smiling. "We can relax later."

He allowed himself to share in her smile, then lifted her up. She twisted her ankles behind his back and held on tight as he stepped into the bath and slowly lowered them into the deliciously steamy water.

Then slowly, steadily, they began again.


End file.
